Dancing
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Zuko's coronation party is coming up, but there's one problem. Zuko has no clue how to dance. So Katara teaches him. But a simple dancing lesson can change everything between the two of them. Songifc to 'Can I Have This Dance' from High School Musical 3.


**I just plain love the song **_**Can I Have This Dance? **_**from High School Musical 3 and I wanted to do a Zutara songfic with it. So here's **_**Dancing**_**.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**In this story, the Kataang kiss DID NOT happen. I also suggest listening to the song **_**Can I Have This Dance? **_**from High School Musical 3 while reading this story. It makes the story feel a bit more realistic (just imagine Troy's voice as Zuko's and Gabriella's voice as Katara).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko lay on his bed in the Fire Lord's bedroom, looking up at the high ceiling with his hands resting behind his head. His coronation party as Fire Lord was the next day and Zuko was absolutely dreading it. The party would be full of important political people who wanted to talk to him. In other words, a huge bore. But the Gaang would be there, so that was a bright side. There was another problem though. There would be dancing at the party and as the Fire Lord, Zuko was expected to dance. Unfortunately, he didn't have the slightest clue how to dance. So now Zuko looked up at his ceiling, finding random pictures in the intricate designs. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," Zuko said, without seeing who it was that stepped into the room.

"Zuko, are you okay?" asked Katara's voice as she came to sit next to him, "You seemed awfully distracted at dinner today." Zuko sighed heavily.

"Just nervous about my coronation party tomorrow," Zuko said. Katara lay next to him, staring up at the ceiling.

"Is there something interesting about the ceiling," she asked suddenly. Zuko looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" he said. Katara shrugged.

"You seemed very interested in the ceiling," Katara said, "I thought there may have been something interesting about it."

"I was just finding pictures in the designs," Zuko said, his gaze going back to the ceiling, "See, there's a platypus bear." He pointed up at the picture he found. Katara frowned.

"That's an armadillo tiger," she argued.

"Is not," Zuko said.

"Is too," Katara said, "See, there's the shell-"

"That's the bill," Zuko corrected, "And there's the tail,"

"That's its leg," Katara said. Then giggled and asked, "Are we arguing imaginary pictures?" Zuko chuckled.

"Sounds like it," he said.

"So why are you nervous about your coronation party?" Katara asked, "Come to the party, talk, dance a little and it's over." Zuko turned to look at Katara and found her own ocean blue eyes staring at him.

"I can't dance," Zuko said slowly, a pink blush staining his pale cheeks. Katara rolled her eyes.

"That's all," she said. She stood up, holding her hand out to Zuko.

"I'll teach you," she said. Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Katara gave him a dead serious look that said, _Do I look like I'm joking? _Zuko sighed and got up.

"There's no way you can teach me how to dance in one day," he argued, "I'm horrible at it."

"I've done things much harder than teaching a 17 year old boy how to dance," Katara said, "Now get your royal butt over here." Zuko stood up, knowing better than to argue with Katara.

"Let's go the ballroom then," he said, "There's more room there." Zuko led the way down out of his room, down the stairs and down a few halls to the ballroom, which was a lare beautiful room behind a set of large red and gold doors. In the middle of the ballroom was a large gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls were gold and decorated with red, orange and yellow flames. Gold pillars in the shape of dragons lined the ballroom. The ceiling was painted with pictures of dragons, sun warriors and the sun in the middle of it all.

"It's beautiful in here," Katara breathed, taking in the magnificent ballroom. Zuko walked around the room, lighting the torches on the wall with his firebending. Then, with a series of quick moved, he had light the candles on the chandelier. The flames flickered on the walls, making the painted flames look as if they were actually moving. Zuko stood in the middle of the ballroom and beckoned Katara to him with his hand. Katara walked toward him, her footsteps echoing in the large room. She stood in front of Zuko.

"So what do I do?" Zuko asked.

"I know this song," Katara said, "My mother and father would sing it to each other whenever they danced and thought Sokka and I were asleep. But it should help you dance." Katara cleared her throat nervously and sung in a beautiful, angelic voice that ran through the room:

_Take my hand_

Katara held her right hand out to Zuko. Hesitantly, Zuko reached his right hand up and took Katara's small, dark hand in his large, pale one:

_Take a breath_

Katara giggled at how tense Zuko was. Zuko took a deep, relaxing breath:

_Pull me close_

Zuko tugged at Katara's and, pulling her close to him. Katara took his other hand in her free one and placed it on her waist. Then she put her free hand on his shoulder, the other still grasping his right hand:

_And take one step_

Zuko took a step forward. Then another, and stumbled. He looked down at their feet, trying to regain his balance. Katara took her hand off his shoulder to place it under his chin and life Zuko's face so that his gold eyes were gazing into her ocean blue ones as she sung:

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

Katara put her hand back on Zuko's shoulder and they began the dance again, Katara leading. She went slowly so that Zuko could catch up with the steps. He wasn't half bad and only stepped on her foot once. Katara continued her song:

_And let the music be your guide_

_Now won't you promise me that you'll never forget?_

_To keep dancing _

_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

Zuko felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest as Katara sung those words. Her eyes sparkled and a smile graced her beautiful face:

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So, can I have this dance?  
_

_Can I have this dance?_

"I know that song," Zuko said as Katara ended the dance, letting go of Zuko and taking a step back. Katara looked at him in surprise.

"My parents use to sing it to each other too when they danced," Zuko explained, "When they thought Azula and I were asleep. When we were actually a family."

"Do you know the whole song?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded and sung in a husky, baritone voice:

_Take my hand_

Zuko held is hand out to Katara and Katara, without hesitation, put her hand in his:

_I'll take the lead_

Zuko put his other hand on Katara's waist while Katara put her other hand on his shoulder and they continued their dance as Zuko sung:

_And every turn will be safe with me_

Zuko twirled Katara, and then pulled her back to him, noting the dark pink blush on her cheeks:

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

Zuko suddenly dipped Katara, as if he was going to drop her. Katara let out a little shriek:

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

At the last minute, Zuko caught Katara and brought her back up to him. Now they were definitely closer to each other than they were before when the dance first started. Their bodies were flush together, their feet moving together in their dance:

_And you can't keep us apart_

Katara smiled and joined into the song:

_(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

_Zuko:__ 'Cause my heart is..._

_(__Katara:__ 'Cause my heart is...)_

_Katara and Zuko__: Wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

Katara looked up into Zuko's smoldering golden eyes, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks and her heart race in her chest. They were so close, Katara wondered if Zuko could feel it:

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_Katara:__ So, can I have this dance?_

_(Zuko:__ Can I have this dance?)_

_Katara and Zuko:__ Can I have this dance?_

_Katara:__ Oh, no mountain's too high enough_

_Katara and Zuko:__ Ocean's too wide_

Katara and Zuko danced and twirled around the ballroom. Anyone who saw them would have thought they had danced together for years. They gazed into each other's eyes, an unspoken attraction between them. Their voiced melded together perfectly as they sung:

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Katara:__ Let it rain, _

_Katara and Zuko:__ Let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe that we were meant to be_

_Yeah_

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

_(__Katara:__ Like you)_

_Katara and Zuko:__ It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_

_(__Katara:__ Way we do)_

_Katara and Zuko:__ And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_Katara:__ So, can I have this dance?_

_(Zuko:__ Can I have this dance?)_

_Katara and Zuko:__ Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

Even though the song ended, Zuko and Katara continued to dance, but the dance had slowed down from an elegant ballroom dance to a simple slow dance, the foreheads resting against each other.

"Katara?" Zuko asked. Katara looked up at him as his breath brushed her face. Katara's heart raced once again.

"Can I tell you something?" Zuko asked, "Something important."

"Sure," Katara said, "What is it?" Zuko closed is eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes again and Katara found herself drowning in his beautiful gold eyes that shimmered from the light of the torches and candles in the room.

"I love you," Zuko said softly. He watched Katara's reaction nervously. Her ocean blue eyes, tinged gold by the torches and candles, widened with surprise. Her mouth opened a bit but no words came out. Zuko's heart thudded with anticipation. To his relief, a smile spread over Katara's face.

"Zuko," she said, her eyes bright, "I love you too." Zuko let out a sigh of relief that he didn't realize he had been holding in. Then he leaned forward and captured Katara's lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss was soft and hesitant, with that bit of awkwardness that is in every first kiss. When they parted, they were both grinning widely. Katara leaned in and kissed Zuko again. Their feet had stopped dancing, but their hearts doing a dance of their own.

**There's **_**Dancing**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
